


Roubou meu coração e não devolveu

by MrsAna



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Steve pensa muito em Billy ultimamente.Billy também tem pensado bastante em Steve.Pensamentos conectados geram uma sintonia... Talvez.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 2





	Roubou meu coração e não devolveu

POV Steve

Perdi meu título de reizinho do ensino médio.

Ok, pode parecer algo fútil e sem importância para você. Mas para mim não é.

Ser popular era tudo o que me fazia especial em Hawkings. Talvez para compensar o triste vazio da minha vida e da cidade.

Certo, poder zoar por aí com os amigos, namorar e beijar as maiores gatinhas, ser o principal assunto da escola antes parecia ser muito legal. Antes.

Até que a Nancy me deu o fora e ficou com o esquisito, o irmão do menino que desapareceu.

Ok, isso eu superei. Talvez eu nem fosse o cara certo pra ela e nem ela a mulher certa pra mim.

Mas o pior ninguém sabe. 

Billy Hargrove, o californiano filho da puta, roubou meu título de rei Steve... e meu coração.

Nunca antes havia sentido algo assim.

Ele roubou meu coração sem intenção alguma de devolver.

Não sei quanto tempo mais vou aguentar a sedução descarada dele.

Estou ficando louco!

*****

A festa onde ele estava. O cheiro de cigarro e colônia barata. Passei por perto e senti.

Cercado de rostos interessados e curiosos por todos os lados. O novo cara da Califórnia!

Jeito de surfista.

O ar arrogante em seu rosto bonito, handsome Devil, bad boy, garoto problema do meu coração.

Me nota, Billy!

Espera aí... eu pensei mesmo isso? Quero mesmo que ele me note????

Droga!

Estou muito ferrado com esses sentimentos e pensamentos inconvenientes que aparecem em minha cabeça, até mesmo quando a droga do Hargrove não está por perto. 

Quando ele chega perto de mim, ou quando o vejo, mesmo distante... céus.

Minhas pernas viram geleia.

Minha garganta seca, eu suo frio.

Piora tudo quando ele me desafia, sorrindo descarado pra mim.

Billy Billy, será que isso é amor?!?

Ah, não.

*****

POV Billy

Cheguei um dia desses a essa merda de cidade onde absolutamente nada especial pode acontecer, cheguei esperando me aborrecer e me entediar aqui até meu saco estourar.

Pior é ter que bancar o chofer da pirralha, os coroas sempre buzinando no meu ouvido:

"Billy, dirija com cuidado quando estiver com a Max!", e toda essa baboseira que os pais falam. Eu não tenho nada contra a pirralha, mas o cuidado excessivo dos meus pais com ela... parece que eu nem existo.

Pois bem, como eu ia falando, cheguei aqui esperando morrer de tédio.

E eis que me deparo com ele.

O queridinho do colégio, o menino rico do papai, Steve Harrington, rapaz do cabelo interessante, que tenta copiar o do John Taylor do Duran Duran(ele pensa que eu não sei).

Ele me irrita pra caralho.

E é lindo.

Na quadra, fiquei me aproximando dele com o pretexto de tomar-lhe a bola. Nos encostamos. Ele estava suado.

Aquilo, como eu esperava, o irritou. Eu ganhei, e ainda disse umas palavras malcriadas pra ele!

Rá. Descobri minha mais nova diversão. Irritar Steve Harrington.

*****

Na festa ele estava lá.

Girls on film* tocando no último volume.

Tentei ignorar sua presença, afinal, estava cercado de lindas garotas. Por qual razão olharia para Steve???

Mas o desgraçado parece ter um ímã pro meu olhar. Aquela pele branquinha, aquela boquinha...

A certa altura, ele bebia uma cerveja, disfarçava conversando com uns amigos, mas volta e meia seu olhar batia no meu. Até que saiu da sala, ainda lançando olhares na minha direção.

Com o pretexto de fumar, saí da sala também e acendi um cigarro no pátio.

_ Hargrove? _ Ele se virou pra me ver. 

_ Eu mesmo. Não vai ficando todo molhado por me ver, rei Steve. Onde está sua rainha?

De repente o ex reizinho ficou triste.

_ Eu e Nancy terminamos.

Não resisti à tentação de provocá-lo (ele fica tão bonito irritado):

_ Cara. Deve ser muito escroto ser trocado pelo esquisito do Jonathan Byers. Minhas condolências.

_ Olha, se veio pra me fazer sentir um merda, sugiro que saia daqui agora.

_ A festa não é sua.

_ Nem sua. _ Ele se aproximou mais de mim.

_ Eu sou convidado de honra.

_ Volta pra lá então, as garotas devem estar sentindo sua falta, novidade.

_Se eu voltar pra sala, você vai correndo atrás de mim que eu sei. _ Sorrio meu sorriso mais cafajeste pois sei que ele não resiste. Steve ficou pálido, como se alguém tivesse rasgado suas roupas na minha frente. Depois, suas bochechas coraram de ódio.

O encaro, já esperando por sua reação furiosa.

Ele avança de punho fechado pra cima de mim, mas me desvio do soco e seguro seu punho com força. Algo parece impedi-lo de continuar tentando me bater.

Olho no fundo dos olhos dele.

Sorrio.

*****

POV Steve

"Se eu voltar pra sala, você vai correndo atrás de mim que eu sei."

Como ele se atreve??

Como ele descobriu???

Como ele ousa me humilhar desse jeito, usando os sentimentos tão escondidos que tenho por ele...

Ou... Espera.

Será que estão bem escondidos mesmo ou sou um péssimo mentiroso e só sei mentir pra mim?

Avanço de punho fechado, depois de ele ter desviado do meu soco. Desgraçado.

Ainda ri, o cachorro!

E com razão. Estou agindo quase histericamente. Ai que vergonha sinto de mim.

Me desprendo violentamente da sua mão que ainda aperta meu pulso.

Dou um empurrão nele, e o jogo pra cima do seu carro. Agarro-o pelo colarinho.

_ Você deveria ter ficado na porra da Califórnia!

_ E você acha que eu queria ter vindo pra essa merda de cidade? Com gente caipira como você??

Ele fala perto, muito perto de mim.

Sua boca cheirava a bebida e tabaco, e céus, naquele momento sei lá o que deu em mim.

Aproximei-me e o beijei com raiva, esmagando seus lábios com os meus, já esperando ser espancado por ele.

Mas Billy retribuiu o beijo, não dando a mínima pra quem estivesse olhando.

Sim. Um beijo numa festa, no pátio de uma casa cheia de gente conhecida.

Puta merda.

Quase nos fodemos no mau sentido. 

Mas sua língua molhada, quente, revoltosa, debatendo-se como uma louca serpente dentro da minha boca era tudo em que eu pensava. 

Me peguei gemendo contra seus lábios.

Sim. Eu gemi, como se não pudesse me envergonhar e me humilhar mais.

Ele interrompeu o beijo, e sussurrou no meu ouvido quase sem fôlego:

_ Ah , pretty boy, eu sabia. Mas se você tivesse me dito antes, sem precisar brigar, seria mais fácil.

Billy botou um papel de caderno dobrado no meu bolso, e ainda disse antes de ir, cínico:

_ Meu endereço. Se quiser, amanhã tem mais.

Apertou minha bunda, piscou pra mim, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou pra festa.

Surrealmente ninguém nos viu, ou fingiu não nos ver.

Não sei se esse é meu dia de sorte ou de azar.

O dia em que Billy fucking Hargrove roubou meu coração e não devolveu. 

Fim


End file.
